Revenge of a Wild Horse
by Talonhunter
Summary: A dark tragic tale about what can go wrong when trouble finds you...1 of two different takes on a Ranma/Gunslinger Girl crossover


This is one of two different Ranma ½/Gunslinger Girl stories I got recently when I read the latest Manga from ADV (volume 6). please read and review both. which ever one that gets the most reviews will be the one I continue on. If both get enough intrest, I may contiue both. (just not right away) BTW I don't own either Ranma ½ or Gunslinger Girl, I'm just writing something I hope does justice to both stories...

Ranma and Akane had just arrived on their honeymoon in Italy. After 6 years of schooling, Ranma had finally graduated with a Doctorate on physical education and heath, with a minor in Ciropractic medicine. Working his way thru school with Dr. Tofu and Kasumis help, he came to realize there was more to life then just the Art as his father wanted him to believe. His father, the idiot he was though. Finally saw how his teachings had limited his son. Just before he dissapeared, he left ranma with the funds to compete a advanced degree and a note appologizing to his son.

"Son, I have done you a disservice in my training of you. I have not fulfilled my promise to your mother to make you a 'Man among Men'. It has come to me that a 'man' is educated in all the arts, not just the martial ones. So be that as a healer, Educator, warior, or any other form arts, you must decide on a path to truly become a 'Man among Men' These things I failed to teach you, forgive my folley, and seak out those who can show you the mistakes I made and correct them. I pray to Kami I am not to late in correcting this error. Please don't think ill of me, and let your mother know honor is satisfied. Do not look for me, as I will not be found. I truely hope you will honor the Tendo-Soatome pact and join the schools one day. If not this generation, then the next. I know I have no right to ask this of you, but please honor the wishes of you father and Soun. Think of it as my dieng wish, as this will be the last thing I ask of you. As to the other accounts of Honor, I have settled all but the feelings for you from Ukyo and the Amazons will treat with you and your mother to come up with a solution. The master has done his part to restore the honor in the tribe and your actions have settled accounts with them. once again, please forgive me. Your Father, Genma Soatome."

Not long after that, reports of a giant panda having arrived in the United States was missing and then returned and dissapeared again, Somehow Ranma knew where his father was and was at least trying to honor his commitments. He also now knew where the money had come from and chose to not use it until after he could satisfy his own personal honor and also speak with his mother, Tha Amazons, Ukyo and The Tendos.

His mother agreed that Honor was indeed satisfied when Ranma explaind his plans and would seek out the teachers who could help him in this path. It was the Amazons who aided him the most in this regard, as well as Dr Tofu. The amazons aske that Ranma swear Aid to them in time of need, such as with the Pheonix, and they would help him with the social and lore skills he was lacking. Dr. Tofu began by training Ranma as a Assistaint to him in the study of chicopractic, shiatsu and other esotaric fields he was master of. With his help, Dr. Tofu eventually was able to overcome his problems and ask Kasumi to marry him, much to the joy of Soun. The (Patent Pending)Tendo Water works activated many curses that night.

But that was 6 years ago, and with his graduates studies complete, he and Akane had finally gotten past the bullheadedness they shared and came to find out the did love each other. Had a small private cerimony and flew off to Italy on the funds Ranma had finally allowed himself access to now that honor had been satisfied. Nabiki's investments had long since allowed the funds to mature into a small fortune, not enought to retire on, but more than enought to live comfortably on, even extravegantly by Ranma's standards. So Ranma and Akane had taken a Red Eye flight to Italy for a much deserved vacation.

Just as they were about to board a shuttle to the hotel, a page went off in the airport. "Dr. Soatome, Dr. Ranma Soatome, please pick up a white curtisy telephone. Dr. Soatome, please pick up a white curtisy telephone."

"Aarrg. Just once you would think I could go somewhere without getting caught up in something." He said.

"Just go answer it, baka-chan." Akane lovingly tells her husband. "I'll wait for you out here. " and she sit down on the bench at the staging area.

"Ok kawiinee-kun" he answered back, still amazed at the reaction his wife had to that particular nick name. A moment later and he was glomped from behind by his loving and michivious wife. "I'll show you kawiinee-kun." she said with a laugh.

"Need...Air...long...tunnel" he gasped out in mock distress.

Releasing him, she says," Hurry up Ranma, I can't wait for you forever you know." smiling her smile that Ranma first fell in love with all those years ago.

"I'll be right back." he says and leaves in such a rush the wind causes hair to fly in all directions at the breeze it creates.

'Only you, my baka.", Akane thinks as she reseats herself to wait for the next tranport and her husband.

Ranma tried 3 different locations before he found a working phone. "This is Dr. Saotome, you have a call for me?" he asks as the airport operator quickly connects him to his call.

"Ranma?" the well modulated voice on the other end says.

"Nabiki, what are you doing calling me here, long disance no less." he asks?

"nothing much, I just though you and Akane might want some company later and just returned from America to Italy. Did you really think you could keep your wedding from Me, of all people." Nabiki asked.

"No, I know I can never keep something like that from you. So who finally won that betting pool?" he asked jovially.

"No one." Nabiki said. The grin so big you could almost hear it in her voice." The tatues of limitation were up about 6 months ago. The only winner is the orphaage in Juuban. About one hundres thousand yen if the intrest rates I calculated are right." she said mirthfully.

"I'm glad you changed." said Ranma

"Only with the help of people like you, and my freinds Olga and Precilla." she said only to be inturupted by a sharp intake of air by Ranma." What's wrong, Soatome?" she asked, suddenly very much the Ice queen of old.

"Danger sense." was all he got out before Nabiki asked.

"Where is Akane?" again in the same old tone.

"Outside waiting..." before he realized what it meant. Dropping the phone, her ran at his best speed calling out to his wife,"Akane!!!"

Out at the curb, Akane watched in morbid facination as the world suddenly went into slow motion. A van parked in the passenger loading zone waiting for a different hotel suddenly went up in a flaming ball, glass and shrapnell flung everywhere. So happy and content was she, that her patened battle aura didn't have time to react. Shardes and debree ripped into her as she sought to protect the 2 small girls behind her. The pain was over instantly, but she felt her life force quickly fading. The last thing she though of as she heard Ranma calling out to her was 'Sorry Ranma, I can't wait for you this time.' and her life fled the rippped and torn husk that had once been Akane Tendo.

The Heavy blast doors had kept the explosion damage outside the terminal, with automatic safties locking the doors. Ranma slammed into one of them and was immediatly bounced back. Not to be detured, he cried out BakuTenketsu as his fist shattered the door framing and glass outward. Running to his dead wifes body,he sees all the destruction caused from the explosion. And Akane, his soulmate and Kawaiinee-kun, dead and shredded from the debrie of the blast. he then hears the muffled cries of childreen and gentily lifts Akanes lifeless body away to see 2 girls, injured and bleading, but alive none the less. 'Akane, why couldn't you wait for me. How can I go on if you aren't here to be with me?' Holding her lifeless body close to him, he is unawear of the chaos that going on arround him, Until one voice from his past breaks thru to him. "Ranma." the voice asks, in a flat unflinching tone.

"What do you want Nabiki?" he asks in the almost same tone.

"I know you, and just what you are cappable of. And as much as I want revenge on those who are responsable for this, I must also ask you the question. Can you, A honorable Warior, put off revenge for the greater good. Can you let those with the skills and strength see to the justice of this? Can you let this go?" she asks.

Ranma thought about what she asked. Long and hard he thought. and in the end he knew his answer. It was the first thought he had, even before she asked him. "Nabiki, on my honor as a Martial Artist, I can not let this go unavenged."

"I thought that might be your answer." she said. "Let me introduce you to my friends, we will help you get your revenge. But it must be by our rules, not yours. Got it!" she said in a tone that said she would brook no argument one way or the other.

"Fine, I will listen to you...for now, but If I don't like it, I will do this my way." he said.

"I could have you deported, you know? Keep you from getting your revenge." she said.

"I said I would listen. You better have a real good reason for me not to go after whoever did this." was Ranma's heated response.

"Oh, you will. You might even like to help with the training." she said as she watched him come back from the dangerous edge he was at. Slowly, ever so slowly, Ranma Soatome was walking away from the edge of the abiss.

"Ok. Show me." was all he said as he released Akanes body to the medical techs holding the gurny.

"Follow me. Lets get you cleaned up and I will introduce you to my boss and freinds." Nabiki said and started walking towards the police tape at the end of the passenger pick up terminus. Ranma followed behind, wondering what it was he had just let himself into.


End file.
